1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switched capacitor amplifier, and in particular to a switched capacitor amplifier having two phases of operation.
2. Discussion of the Related
ArtSwitched capacitor amplifiers generally comprise an amplifier stage coupled to a number of switched capacitors, which are switched in order to sample an input voltage at the input of a circuit during a first phase, and then to supply, during a subsequent phase, the signal to an amplifier stage to be amplified.
In differential switched capacitor amplifiers it is generally an aim to control a common mode output of the amplifier at a fixed voltage, at the same time as providing a high static gain in order to ensure a high linearity of the differential amplifier. However, in known switched capacitor amplifiers, it is hard to obtain both of these aims.
Furthermore, such switched capacitor amplifiers tend to be inefficient in terms of power consummation.